C'était qu'un banc
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: C'était qu'un banc et c'était toi et c'était ce connard avec ce putain de pull rouge vif qui te vrillait les yeux.


So. Pour une raison qui m'échappe je ne fais qu'écrire du cronkri en ce moment :B bof, ça me passera.

Merci à Odaliae d'avoir corriger, elle est géniale, aimez-là *paf* [JE T'AIME DESOLEE PURR L'ORTHOGRAPHE XD]

euh, tout ceci n'a aucun sens. je voulais l'écrire pour quelqu'un mais c'est si nul que je sais pas si ça vaut le coup que je la cite. bonne lecture c:

* * *

Il était une fois.

Toutes les histoires commençaient de cette façon, dans les livres que t'avais eu l'occasion de lire. Oh, elles avaient pas été nombreuses, ces occasions, et s'étaient arrêtées au début de ton adolescence. Parce que t'aimais pas, parce que t'avais pas le courage, parce que t'avais pas l'envie. Il demeurait que le reste de ces contes que t'avais jamais accepté de retrouver plus vieux, de peur d'en briser la magie. C'était sans doute la seule chose qu'il te restait, désormais. T'y avais cru longtemps mais cette chienne t'avait trahie. Depuis la magie, c'était qu'un souvenir. Restait que celle de la mémoire qui te rendait plus nostalgique qu'autre chose.

Enfin bon. Le seul truc qu'il y avait à retenir de tout ça, c'était que dans ton monde, toutes les histoires commençaient par il était une fois. La tienne n'était pas une exception à la règle. 'Fin note qu'elle se serait plus terminée par « ils vécurent crevés et eurent beaucoup d'emmerdes » mais t'avais de toute façon jamais aimé les fins de contes de fées. C'était trop con à tes yeux, trop niais, trop ci, trop ça. La tienne était pas tant à l'eau de rose, à bien y penser. Ou peut-être que si. T'as jamais été sûr.

Il était une fois, donc. T'aurais sans doute pu résumer l'histoire en un mot et t'aurais pas eu tort. Banc. C'était rien qu'un banc, au départ. Un banc dans un parc sous le ciel dégagé d'un printemps presque aussi chaud qu'un été. Et toi qui trainais là. Les mains abandonnées au fond des poches de ta veste en cuir que tu quittais pas malgré la chaleur. T'arrivais pas à t'y résigner. Y'avait aussi du gel à outrance dans tes cheveux tirés en arrière et parfois on te traitait d'abruti qui avait qu'à retourner dans les années cinquante. Mais t'en avais rien à faire. Rien à faire qu'on t'insulte, rien à faire des gens parce qu'ils t'avaient de toute façon jamais aimé et que tu avais su leur rendre, malgré la peine qu'engendre la solitude.

Ce jour là débutait comme les autres. Tu marchais, t'errais. T'avais nulle-part où aller et rien à faire, personne à voir, qu'un rien intersidéral auquel tu t'étais plus ou moins habitué. Mais tu te disais que de toute façon, on s'habitue à tout. On finit toujours par s'habituer à tout, de toute façon. Alors t'avançais. Et tes énormes godasses violettes s'écrasaient lourdement sur le bitume chaud et dégueulasse pour te mener jusqu'à un parc, juste en face d'un lycée. T'imaginais déjà dans quelques temps, peut-être une heure ou deux à peine, la cloche retentir et les gamines sortir. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance, tu t'étais dit qu'elles auraient sorti mini-jupes et décolletés tellement plongeants qu'arrivées à la maison, maman hésiterait pas à gronder la vilaine fifille. Et toi tu te contenterais de mater, un peu trop vieux sans doute pour ces jeunes demoiselles. Quoi qu'on sait jamais. Peut-être que t'aurais pu en choper une, la ramener chez toi, lui faire croire que t'étais en train de lui faire l'amour alors que tu te la tapais comme une bête en mal de sexe – à vrai dire, c'était un peu le cas – et toi, t'aurais eu presque l'impression d'exister, d'être en vie tout simplement.

Mais t'avais pas vraiment le courage, ou la force, ou l'envie. Séduire ça prend du temps et ça demande un talent que t'avais pas forcément. Que t'avais sans doute pas, d'ailleurs. Mais pour ce que t'en avais à foutre. C'est pas comme si ça plus que le reste avait une quelconque importance parce que toi tu savais que rien n'en avait, de toute façon. Tu savais pas mal de chose à bien y penser, mais t'étais pas sûr que cet amas de connaissances idiotes te serve à quelque chose à jour. Et t'avais raison ; ça t'avait servi à rien de savoir qu'il existait une espèce rare de cochon qui ressemblait à des moutons. C'est con, la vie. C'est con, le monde. C'est con, les gens ; et t'étais pas une exception à la règle. T'étais juste un crétin qui s'était assis sur un banc et qui aurait presque esquissé un sourire quand la sonnerie du lycée d'en face résonna. T'avais une bonne vue de là où t'étais et tu te préparais aux jeunes filles qui, si elles étaient assez bonnes, te donneraient peut-être une envie de te taper quelqu'un ou, pire, la trique. Mais ça, ça t'aurait étonné ; et pour cause, ça n'a pas été le cas. Mais de toute façon, c'est pas comme si ce jour-là, t'avais eu le temps de mater quoique ce soit.

Parce que dans les premiers sortis, y'avait ce type que t'avais pas eu de mal à remarquer parce qu'il portait un putain d'énorme pull rouge vif – il crevait pas de chaud là-dedans ? Tu te demandais comment est-ce que ce fou pouvait survivre à la chaleur avec ça. Ta veste en cuir, à côté, c'était rien. Tu pouvais pas manquer, étant donné la couleur qui même à cette distance te vrillait douloureusement les yeux. Et tu pouvais pas non plus ne pas remarquer qu'il marchait à toute vitesse dans ta direction. Et tu te sentais bizarre. Etonné, tu savais pas, et y'avait un souffle d'excitation au fond de toi. Tu t'attendais à quelque chose d'épique, quelque chose qui changerait ta vie et tout, quelque chose qui donnerait peut-être un sens à ton existence, une phrase, un mot, rien qu'un tout petit tandis que tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de sentir un petit sourire se dessiner sur ton visage ; et c'était bizarre de sourire comme ça, pour rien, pour un type qui débarque comme ça sans raison, pour un type – un lycéen – qui se pose sans réfléchir juste devant toi. Et toi qui souriais comme le plus parfait des crétins quand ses lèvres d'apparence douce – t'avais pas de préférence particulière pour les hommes, mais qu'est-ce que tu pouvais avoir envie de lui rouler un patin – s'entrouvrirent pour te déclarer :

« Je vous demande de vous lever, s'il vous plait. Vous ne pouvez pas vous asseoir ici. »

T'haussas un sourcil et sur le coup, tu savais pas quoi répondre. T'aurais pu bien sûr lui dire d'aller se faire foutre – qu'est-ce que son avis contre le tien ? Rien, du vent. Du vide. Il était rien contre toi qu'un putain de gamin avec un putain de pull qui te niquait le regard. Il était rien mais ça t'a pas empêché de te redresser et de t'asseoir à même le sol, à la droite d'un banc. Il t'a presque souri – t'étais persuadé l'avoir vu étirer un peu ses lèvres, mais déjà, il s'était assis à la gauche du banc et regardait distraitement le ciel bleu. T'avais envie de démarrer la conversation mais tu savais pas quoi dire, quel sujet aborder. Oh, t'aurais pu lui demander son prénom, ça aurait été pas mal pour débuter les choses, mais t'avais pas l'air d'être en état de réfléchir. Peut-être que t'étais trop choqué pour ça, peut-être que c'était juste ta stupidité naturelle. Peut-être ci, peut-être ça, t'étais sûr de rien mais tu t'en branlais violent, à bien y penser. T'es resté là à lui tenir compagnie sans un mot, sans rien. Lui semblait pas décidé à débuter la conversation, et sans que personne vienne jamais vous déranger, le jour se termina pour laisser place à la soirée. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se redressa. Il disait toujours rien mais il partait.

Et Dieu, Dieu que t'aurais voulu le rattraper et le serrer dans tes bras comme s'il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une petite chose fragile qu'il te fallait protéger. Mais tu l'as pas fait. T'as juste prié un type qui vit au ciel et auquel tu crois pas pour que demain il soit encore là ce gamin, tandis que sa silhouette disparaissait dans l'obscurité.

Et toi, tu rentrais chez toi, finalement. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ce banc. Et toute la nuit, tu pensais à ce gamin. Et à essayer d'oublier dans cette drogue qui dirige ta vie, tu ne fis qu'y penser encore plus.

~o~

C'était l'après midi suivant. T'avais eu du mal à te remettre d'une énième nuit d'excès mais tu survivrais. Parce que tu survivais toujours. Parce que c'était comme ça, et c'est tout, même si parfois t'aurais voulu que ton addiction te conduise dans l'au-delà. T'étais retourné dans ce parc et t'avais fait attention cette fois, fallait pas t'asseoir sur le banc. Puis, en attendant la sonnerie du lycée, tu t'étais mis à réfléchir à pourquoi ce bout de bois semblait si important pour le gamin. Tu comprenais pas ce qu'il avait de spécial, de particulier. En plus, la peinture blanche s'effritait ci et là et des jeunes avant pas hésités à le taguer méchamment. T'aurais bien voulu lui poser la question. En fait, elle te brûlait la gorge, comme tout ton corps semblait se réchauffer à l'idée de revoir ce gamin qui t'intriguait. T'avais rien ressenti d'aussi vif depuis longtemps et t'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, dans le fond. En fait, t'étais sûr de rien. T'aurais peut-être dû juste partir, ne pas entrainer ce gamin dans ce monde qu'était le tien, un endroit sombre dont on ne se sort pas. Mais t'y pensais pas, à ce moment-là. Tu te disais juste que peut-être, tu te le taperais bien. T'étais pas un habitué de la gent masculine mais t'avais déjà pioché dans le tas et ça avait pas été spécialement désagréable. Alors avec une bouille comme la sienne, t'étais sûr d'apprécier, de toute façon.

T'entendis alors avec un plaisir non dissimulé et traduit par un large sourire sur tes lèvres la sonnerie tant attendue. Enfin, c'était pas tant elle que t'attendait, c'était plutôt qu'elle libère le pull rouge vif de la veille qui éveillait en toi des émotions et des sentiments que tu te connaissais pas, que t'avais l'impression, du haut de tes vingt-trois ans, de découvrir come une petite adolescente en fleur. Oh, bien sûr, t'étais pas amoureux de ce gamin ; du moins, tu te disais que c'était pas possible. Comment t'aurais pu ? Déjà parce que toi, tu tombais pas amoureux – ça, c'était un trip dans lequel les humains s'étaient lancés et t'avais plus vraiment l'impression d'être l'un d'eux – et qu'en plus, tu le connaissais à peine, ce type. Ce gamin, en plus. Ca se trouve même pas majeur, tu passerais pour un sale pédophile rien qu'à avoir le moindre petit sentiment pour lui. Fin, c'est pas comme si ça avait été le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr, quelle idée aussi de penser de telles conneries. T'étais tellement occupé à songer à toutes ces débilités que t'avais même pas remarqué ton pull rouge arriver et s'asseoir à la gauche du banc. Et tu te sentais à la fois tellement proche et tellement éloigné de lui alors qu'au fond y'avait qu'un banc pour vous séparer, qu'un banc comme une montagne que tu te sentais pas encore vraiment la force de franchir. Enfin, c'est pas comme si ton but ça avait été de te rapprocher de lui – enfin, au début, il te semble. Au début, tu voulais juste te le taper, au début, ça se résumait à ça. Mais à bien y penser, le début n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. De toute façon, toi, tu t'en fous. C'est pas comme si tu étais encore là ou quoique ce soit.

Bref. Tu l'avais donc enfin remarqué, et lui semblait faire comme si t'existais pas. Peut-être que c'était le cas, peut-être que t'existais pas, peut-être que t'étais rien. Peut-être que t'es né ce jour-là, quand t'as réussi à ouvrir la bouche et à prononcer quelques mots, à lui parler. Quand cette relation étrange qu'est devenue la vôtre a plus ou moins débuté. En fait, il te semblait bien qu'avant tu vivais pas, qu'avant t'étais rien, qu'avant t'espérais juste crever d'une overdose – t'avais peut-être des talents de médium.

« Pourquoi pas sur le banc ? »

C'était une question conne, mais t'étais content de pouvoir la poser enfin, depuis le temps qu'elle te brûlait la gorge et semblait te consumer tout entier. Enfin, tu parles de temps, c'était depuis à peine la veille, mais c'était plus fort que toi, tu te sentais toujours obligé d'exagérer. Parfois, c'était rien qu'un peu. Parfois, c'était trop. Et tes rares contacts sociaux te trouvaient chiant. Peut-être parce que tu l'étais. Mais c'était pas trop ton principal sujet de réflexion à ce moment-là. En fait, ton attention était plutôt centrée sur cette petite chose à l'air si frêle et si forte à la fois.

Il répondit pas tout de suite, sans doute étonné par la question. Tu l'avais pas vu faire, de ton côté du banc, mais il avait haussé les épaules et son regard s'était fait mélancolique ou peut-être était-ce autre chose, peut-être était-ce simplement un sentiment ou une émotion que personne ne connaissait et qui ne se définissait d'aucune façon. Mais t'en avais rien à foutre parce que tu voyais pas. Tu fis qu'entendre sa douce voix qui s'élevait dans l'air et tu poussas le délire jusqu'à fermer les yeux pour profiter un maximum du son qui sortait de sa petite bouche que tu rêvais toujours d'embrasser à perdre haleine.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Sa réponse était simple. Ca t'avait un peu étonné, un peu déçu, puis t'avais souri. Il savait pas, alors. C'était tout con, ça l'était toujours à bien y penser. Il savait pas, c'était comme ça, ça s'inscrivait pour lui comme une évidence. On s'assoit pas sur un banc, pas sur ce banc. Et t'aurais presque voulu lui demander si c'était le cas pour tous les bancs ou si celui-ci était particulier. Mais tu t'en sentais pas l'envie, alors t'avais rien dit. Tu t'étais tu, simplement, parce que le silence te paraissait plaisant. Tu rouvris les paupières et tes yeux donnèrent des formes diverses aux rares nuages qui osaient arpenter l'immensité bleue au-dessus de ta tête. Tu te rappelais alors que, quand t'étais petit, tu rêvais d'être un artiste. De réécrire le monde à ta sauce, de chanter à n'en plus pouvoir des sentiments que t'as jamais vraiment su ressentir ou comprendre. Que t'as bien essayé d'imiter – qui sait, peut-être qu'ils seraient devenus réels ? – mais sans succès. T'aurais voulu voir le monde différemment que les autres, abuser de ton imagination jusqu'à plus pouvoir, jusqu'à te dire un jour que t'en avais assez fait, que tu pourrais pas aller plus loin. Et quand une passion meurt, c'est comme si on crevait nous aussi. Et à ce moment-là, peut-être que t'aurais pu crever. Ca aurait été parfait de mourir comme ça. Ca aurait été encore plus beau que tu sois un artiste connu parce que comme ça, des millions de personnes t'auraient pleuré alors que là, tu sais que tout le monde s'en fout. T'aurais beau crever, y'aurait personne pour te regretter et tu savais pas si ça te rendait triste ou si t'en avais rien à branler. Au fond, quelle importance ?

« C'est plutôt un bon argument. »

T'avais lâché ça comme ça, sans raison particulière. Juste parce que la phrase trainait dans ta tête, juste parce qu'elle te plaisait. Juste parce qu'elle semblait bien sonner, qu'elle avait peut-être sa place dans une conversation qui n'en était pas une. Tu n'as rien rajouté et lui non plus. Comme la veille, il était parti à la nuit tombée et t'avais pas tardé à le suivre parce que sans lui, t'avais rien à foutre dehors. Et ce fut la première nuit depuis longtemps où tu ne fis pas d'excès ; tu te contentas de réfléchir toute la nuit et au diable un sommeil que tu haïssais de toute façon. C'était une perte de temps et tu dormais mal quand tu n'étais pas complètement shooté.

Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin et les jours se ressemblaient tous. Tu venais, tu ne disais rien, il partait, tu finissais par faire de même. Aucun dialogue, rien. Tu te demandais ce qui te poussait encore à venir voir ce gamin. C'est pas comme s'il avait jamais eu une importance quelconque, c'est pas comme si des types mignons tu pouvais pas en trouver d'autres et en plus à cause de lui, t'étais obligé de rester assis à même le sol ; et c'était ridicule de s'acharner pour une histoire qui n'existait même pas, pour quelqu'un qu'en avait rien à foutre de toi, et peut-être que t'aurait dû arrêter les frais, peut-être que t'aurais dû partir, peut-être que t'aurais dû faire ci ou que t'aurais dû faire ça, mais t'as pas pu t'en empêcher, t'es resté quand même, t'es revenu quand même, tous les jours et encore jusqu'à ce, comme le premier jour, à la différence près que t'étais pas sur ce putain de banc, il se pose devant toi, les bras croisés sur son torse à l'air frêle et maigre et toujours vêtu de son putain de pull rouge qui te niquait toujours autant le regard.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez toujours ici ?

-Parce que tu y es. »

T'avais sorti ça spontanément. Au moins, t'avais le mérite d'être franc, ce qui était pas mal en soi. T'étais plutôt du genre à mentir, du genre à cacher, du genre à dire que ce qui t'arrange pour arriver à tes fins. En vérité, t'étais pas un type très fréquentable – sans déconner ? – et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que tout le monde t'ignorait. Peut-être pour ça que t'étais tout seul depuis toujours, parce que dans la tête de ceux qui te croisaient résonnait sans doute la petite phrase « vaut mieux être seul qu'être mal accompagné ». Toi, t'étais juste la mauvaise compagnie. Un peu comme une mauvaise herbe dans un champ parfait de fleurs. T'étais une tache, quoi. La tache sur le pare-brise des rares existences qui avaient eu la malchance de te croiser au détour du chemin de la vie. La métaphore t'était venue naturellement et sur le coup, tu t'étais senti poète.

Le gamin avait haussé un sourcil et t'avait fixé comme si tu venais de donner une théorie farfelue incluant la reine Elisabeth première et un certain voyageur dans le temps ; puis, visiblement remis de ses émotions, il s'assit à même le sol – fin, il devait avoir l'habitude – juste en face de toi qui n'en revenais pas.

« Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? »

Waouh. C'est tout ce que t'arrivais à penser et t'avais même peut-être poussé le vice jusqu'à le dire à voix haute. Enfin ça, t'étais pas sûr parce que t'avais pas entendu le son ignoble qui sortait de ta gorge dès que t'avais dans l'idée de vouloir parler. Waouh, putain de bordel de merde, quelqu'un te demandait ton nom ; non, sans déconner, ça devait être la première fois depuis des années que quelqu'un se souciait de savoir qui tu pouvais bien être, concrètement. A vrai dire, il te fallut même un instant de réflexion parce que t'avais plus donné ton prénom depuis très longtemps ; puis personne s'en servait, alors comment le retenir ?

Puis t'as eu finalement un petit sourire entre joie et mélancolie quand tu t'es souvenu. Puis t'as fixé un moment le gamin qui semblait attendre sa réponse, plus patient que tu ne le serais jamais. Puis tu t'es dit qu'il était encore plus mignon maintenant que tu pouvais le détailler, mais que ses épaules semblaient si frêles et ses joues creusées. Tu t'es demandé s'il mangeait bien, s'il avait pas de problème. Puis tu t'es senti con de t'inquiéter comme ça pour un gamin qui en plus de pas faire partie de ta liste inexistante d'amis, se foutait probablement de toi comme de l'an quarante. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant l'an quarante pour qu'on s'en foute à ce point ? T'en savais franchement rien et tu t'en branlais. Tes pensées dérivaient et ça te faisait incroyablement chier. Mais ta voix finit tout de même par résonner – et Dieu que tu la supportais pas – parce qu'il fallait bien une suite à ce dialogue en suspend et de préférence autre chose que tes pensées qui s'éclataient les unes contre les autres avant de se disloquer au fond de ta tête.

« Cronus. Et toi, gamin ? »

Le gamin, tu l'avais lâché sans le vouloir mais ça donnait un genre, après tout. Et t'étais tellement excité, même si tu te battais pour pas le montrer. Toi qu'allais pour abandonner, t'allais enfin connaitre son prénom et ça te rendait fou de joie, ce que tu comprenais pas parce que t'étais pas sensé être content à ce point ; c'était qu'un prénom, rien de plus, rien de moins. Puis, dans le fond, qu'est-ce que t'en avais à foutre de ce gamin ? C'était qu'un lycéen parmi tant d'autres et il avait rien de particulier en plus de ça. Mais à ce moment-là, en fait, t'en avais rien à foutre. Rien à foutre que ce soit qu'un lycéen sans histoire, rien à foutre qu'il soit mineur et toi non ; il avait ce putain de pull rouge qui te niquait les yeux, il avait ces putains de joues creuses qui te faisaient deuil plus que t'aurais bien voulu l'admettre, et en plus, il s'était précipité vers toi pour te dire de pas t'asseoir sur un putain de banc.

« Vous venez tous les jours ici, sauf les weekends. Donc quand je suis là. Je peux mal interpréter ce geste et vous traiter immédiatement de pédophile étant donné votre âge qui doit se situer vers les trente ans. En conclusion, pourquoi me faudrait-il vous donner mon prénom qui pourrait vous aider à en apprendre plus sur ma personne et donc à me faire du mal ? »

T'avais les yeux grands écarquillés et t'avais pas l'air de tout comprendre ce qui se passait. Toi, trentenaire pédophile ? T'avais moins de vingt-cinq ans et jamais touché un gamin de ta vie. Et ça te blessait d'autant plus que c'était lui qui t'avait dit ça. Tu comprenais pas ce que ça avait de particulier que ce soit lui ou un autre qui ait dit ça ; mais l'important c'était pas là. Ca te blessait et c'était tout ce que t'arrivais à retenir. Alors ta voix s'était faite plus rauque, plus dure aussi. Et quelque part, et tu n'as jamais su s'il l'avait senti, un peu plus triste.

« Je t'ai juste demandé ton prénom, pas ton adresse ou ton numéro de téléphone. Et pour ton information, j'ai vingt-trois ans, pas trente. Merci de me donner presque dix ans de plus. »

Ton addiction ne devait pas être étrangère à ton vieillissement prématuré ou à ta maigreur excessive. Mais de ce côté-là, il n'avait pas l'air mieux loti que toi.

« ...Certes. Je suppose que je m'excuse pour ces accusations frauduleuses. Je m'appelle Kankri. »

Tu fis claquer ta langue contre ton palais avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait sur tes lèvres ; peut-être était-il beau, peut-être était-il effrayant. Au moins, Kankri ne s'enfuyait pas. Tu répétais ce nom en boucle dans ta tête ; Kankri. C'était mignon comme tout. Il lui allait bien, à ce petit gamin. Kankri. Non, vraiment. Tu te sentais con et il le remarquait sans doute. Mais à bien y réfléchir, t'en avais rien à foutre.

« C'est mignon.

-Attention, vous avez l'air pédophile.

-Tutois-moi, j'suis pas si vieux !

-Nous avons tout de même sept ans d'écart. »

T'haussas un sourcil et quitte à avoir l'air con jusqu'au bout, tu comptas même sur tes doigts pour déduire qu'il avait seize ans. C'était vraiment un petit jeune, mais au moins, si tu te rappelais bien, il devait avoir la majorité sexuelle.

Et vous avez parlé comme ça pendant un temps qu'était devenu à tes yeux qu'un schéma abstrait, lointain. T'appris donc que du haut de ses seize ans, il était en terminale. Parce que monsieur avait sauté des classes. Tu te sentais fier pour lui, mais y'avait sans doute pas de quoi ; il avait ce petit air un peu hautain mais tu te contentais de le trouver adorable. Parce que Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'être. Et Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais avoir envie de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes, quitte à te faire frapper et à ce qu'il t'évite jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais tu t'étais résolu à rester sage et à ne rien tenter de lui faire.

Vous avez parlé de cette façon pendant des heures qui se sont finalement transformées en jours. Le mois de mai s'est écoulé tellement vite. Tu allais jusqu'à baisser tes doses habituelles pour être sûr d'être en état de le voir. Tu en souffrais cependant, mais c'était pour lui, c'était pour ses beaux yeux, c'était pour ce pull vif qu'il ne cessait de porter, qu'importait qu'il te vrille les yeux. Tu l'aimais, ce pull. Et puis vint le jour où il t'annonça qu'il ne viendrait pas quelques temps à cause de ses examens de fin d'année. Le BAC. Mais qu'après – oh oui, bien sûr, après. Mais ça te semblait tellement loin rien qu'à y penser – il y aurait toutes les vacances d'été. Et qu'il serait heureux de passer ses journées en ta compagnie.

Et cette phrase t'avait tellement remuée, t'avait tellement rendu heureux et t'avais dû te contrôler plus que d'habitude pour ne pas l'embrasser. Tu avais déjà du mal en règle générale, mais là, c'était pire que tout.

Ce soir-là, en partant, il avait posé ses lèvres sur ta pommette avant de partir et t'avais cru être en train de fondre ou de crever. Puis tu t'étais mis à avancer pour rentrer chez toi, comme à chaque fois. Et tu pensais à lui, un sourire scotché sur ton visage au souvenir de sa bouche qui se posait contre ta peau, quand soudainement tu t'es arrêté.

Ce gamin que tu connaissais quasiment pas et qui t'avait traité de pédophile, t'étais en train d'en tomber amoureux. Et t'étais pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Alors, effrayé par ce que t'avais l'idée saugrenue de ressentir, t'avais doublé les doses, quitte à risquer de crever. De toute façon, tu te mourrais déjà à petit feu avec ta merde. T'essayais d'oublier que t'avais pas le droit de l'aimer, parce que si ça venait à être réciproque, tu le détruirais à petit feu et tu refusais d'en faire une loque comme tu pouvais l'être. Fin peut-être que si t'étais pas un drogué qui vivait grâce aux allocs et au chômage, ta vie serait plus belle et tout irait mieux.

Et peut-être que l'été serait arrivé plus vite.

Il n'était revenu que le sept juillet avec pour excuse des amis qui étaient venus lui rendre visite. T'y croyais qu'à moitié mais t'avais rien dit. C'était pas ton copain, c'était pas un membre de ta famille, c'était même pas un ami proche, t'avais rien le droit de lui reprocher. T'étais qu'un inconnu à ses yeux avec qui il aimait bien taper la discute et qui avait l'idée d'être amoureux. Tu te sentais ridicule, souvent. En fait, sans doute que tu l'étais. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, y'avait pas de doute à avoir sur le sujet ; t'étais ridicule, fin du débat et tout est bien qui finit bien. Fin, ça, c'est une autre version de la fin des contes de fées. Le genre de fin que tu détestais du plus profond de ton âme. Et de toute façon, c'est pas comme si t'avais la moindre chance d'avoir une fin heureuse. Tu t'y étais accoutumé depuis longtemps et l'idée de crever jeune te rendait pas triste, mais presque impatient. Mais depuis que tu connaissais ce gamin, tu te voyais finir l'histoire en sa compagnie et ça te rongeait de tristesse et d'une pointe de frustration parce que tu savais bien que Kankri serait jamais à toi.

C'était un quatorze juillet, tout d'abord. Il était venu en fin d'après midi et était resté avec toi, assis du côté gauche d'un banc pour regarder les feux d'artifices. Fête nationale, rien que ça. T'en avais rien à foutre mais lui ça semblait lui plaire, alors tu disais rien et c'est lui finalement qui brisa le silence :

« Cronus, je sais que cela peut t'offenser – il prenait toujours la peine de dire ça et tu trouvais cette attention aussi ridicule qu'adorable – mais puis-je te poser une question d'ordre personnel ? »

T'hésitas. T'avais peur qu'il te demande ce que tu faisais dans la vie, ou une connerie dans le genre. Puis, finalement, t'acceptas. Au pire, tu mentirais. Tu t'inventerais une vie qui lui plairait.

« Ouais, vas-y. Tu sais que tu ne m'offenses pas, Kanny.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de cesser de m'appeler comme ça. Bref, je voulais savoir si tu, hum, enfin… Si tu avais une relation avec quelqu'un. »

T'haussas les sourcils. T'avais du mal à croire que c'était Kanny qui te demandait ça, ton petit Kanny adorable qui t'avait avoué, peu de temps après t'avoir rencontré, n'avoir jamais eu personne et en être très heureux. Ca en étira tes lèvres et ton sourire s'accentua quand tu avouas, le cœur battant, n'avoir personne. Et tu pensas aussi fort que tu le pus, peut-être dans l'espoir que la barrière de l'esprit se brise et qu'il t'entende. « J'ai personne parce que je te veux toi. » T'ajoutas pas que si t'étais seul c'est sans doute parce que personne ne voulait de toi. Ca, ton Kanny – tu interdisais quiconque de te le voler – avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as enfin compris que tu étais fou amoureux de moi et que tu pouvais pas vivre sans que je sois à tes côtés ? »

T'avais l'air de plaisanter, mais au fond de toi, t'aurais bien voulu que cette blague se trouve être la réalité.

« Non, navré Cronus… Je me posais simplement la question.

-Et toi, Kanny ? Toujours personne ?

-Ce surnom est ridicule. Je… Je crois que j'ai un béguin pour quelqu'un… C'est sans doute ridicule mais… »

Une explosion rouge éclatante dans le ciel.

« Ca l'est jamais Kanny. Jamais.

-Tu as sans doute raison. »

T'aurais bien voulu savoir qui s'était mais t'osas pas. Parce que t'avais peur que ce soit pas toi et d'avoir le cœur brisé.

« Demain, c'est mon anniversaire. »

Sa voix s'était faite mélancolie, tristesse, et ça te serrait le cœur de savoir ton Kanny mal. De savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas et que de ton statut de pote plus inconnu qu'ami, tu pouvais sans doute pas l'aider. Tu pouvais rien faire et ça te rendait malade. Mais t'étais pas en droit de crier ou de montrer de trop ton inquiétude alors tu tentas de garder un air détaché et faussement cool auquel personne pouvait croire. Même Kankri, qui était pas doué pour comprendre les sentiments des gens, devait sentir le malaise dans ta phrase :

« Dix sept ans, hein ? Bientôt majeur ! Tu seras pas là demain du coup, hein ? »

Ta voix sur la fin s'était changée en murmure et l'explosion cette fois violette avait dû emporter au loin ta tristesse à l'idée de ne pas le voir. Un silence s'installa alors et tu savais pas si c'était bien ou mal, si t'étais mal à l'aise ou en paix. T'étais sûr de rien et ça te paniquait un peu rien qu'à y penser. Tu lâchas un soupir, une nouvelle explosion dans le ciel. Et Kankri reprit la parole, les yeux maintenant rivés au sol ; fin t'y pensais. L'obscurité et le banc t'empêchaient de distinguer correctement son visage. Ca t'emmerdait d'une force, bordel.

« J'ai peur, Cronus. C'est idiot – il se mit à rire nerveusement et ça te serrait jusque dans ton âme – mais je meurs de peur. Ca me serre – oh, lui aussi ? – le cœur et l'estomac et ça va jusqu'à me paralyser. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai peur de mourir ou si j'ai peur de vivre. Parfois je me dis que je ne vis pas vraiment. Alors si je mourrais, quelle différence ? »

Le bruit qui suivi c'était toi qui te redressait et ton poing que t'écrasait sur son visage. Il tomba en arrière et t'entendis qu'un sanglot, mais il esquissa pas le moindre geste. Alors tu le pris dans tes bras et tu le serras autant que tu pus et putain, putain, tu chialais à grosses gouttes comme un con et putain, il en était à crier dans tes fringues d'un désespoir qui te crevait et tu sais pas si c'était toi ou si t'avais halluciné, si c'était Kanny ou si c'était la vie qui s'était mise à hurler à plus pouvoir, à avoir la gorge brûlante et putain, putain, tu savais plus quoi dire et tes pensées allaient vite à te faire mal à vouloir mourir à vouloir éclater ta tête contre un mur à vouloir que ça cesse et –

Et tu te souviens que ça c'était arrêté quand ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les tiennes et c'était doux avec un arrière goût de sel et de tristesse. Mais ça t'allait. T'avais même honte d'en être heureux. C'était pas la première ni la dernière chose dont ? tu serais pas fier de ce que tu fais ou de ce que tu penses, ou même ce que t'osais alors ressentir. Mais t'en avais plus rien à foutre. T'avais plus rien à foutre de tout ce qui pouvait t'entourer parce que bordel, Kankri t'embrassait. Ton petit Kanny, tout frêle et fragile sous ce pull que tu adorais et que tu haïssais à la fois ; ton Kanny rien qu'à toi, pour qui t'aurais pu détruire le monde une bonne vingtaine de fois. Et peut-être même plus.

T'aurais bien tenté d'aller plus loin mais il avait pas trop envie, ton Kanny ; sans doute qu'il avait pas prévu de ne serait-ce que t'embrasser et qu'il savait pas comment réagir à ses propres actes. Il s'était reculé de toi avant de bafouiller des excuses sans queue ni tête, les joues rouges. Puis, écrasé par la gêne, il s'était redressé et littéralement enfui à toutes jambes après t'avoir à peine salué. Tu savais pas si tu devais être blessé ou être heureux ou trouver ça mignon ou quoique ce soit. Alors tu caresseras juste tes lèvres du pouce avec le souvenir doux des siennes. Et ça t'a fait sourire, sur le coup. Oh, rien qu'un peu, mais t'as souri.

Et dans le ciel, les dernières explosions du feu d'artifices. Rouges et violettes. T'y avais jamais pensé avant, mais à bien y réfléchir, les deux couleurs allaient plutôt bien ensemble.

T'as passé toute la nuit ou toute une vie à y penser. Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher. T'avais du bonheur qui coulait dans les veines que tu faillis en oublier ta dose de ce soir qui fut la moins haute que t'ai jamais prise parce que diantre, tu crevais de joie à plus pouvoir. Et si t'en avait été capable, t'aurais rien pris mais l'addiction qui signerait ton arrêt de mort un jour ou l'autre était bien trop grande pour que tu puisses y résister vraiment. T'eus un soupir, il te semblait, avant de t'endormir cette nuit-là. Puis t'avais eu la certitude qui t'arracha un sourire que tu passerais le plus bel été de ta vie. Peut-être le dernier aussi, mais ça, tu préférais pas trop y réfléchir. Puis tu sombras dans les limbes du sommeil, l'image de ton Kanny en tête.

T'avais raison. C'était peut-être la première fois que tu avais pas tort sur le fait qu'un truc cool allait t'arriver. T'as passé le plus bel été de ta vie. Parce que le jour de son anniversaire, ton Kanny était là. Parce qu'il t'a laissé l'embrasser encore et encore, des jours durant. Et parfois, tu parvenais à te contrôler et rester chaste et parfois tu ne pouvais retenir le ballet endiablé de ta langue contre la sienne et quand tu te reculais pour observer son visage rougi et ses yeux mi-clos et parfois le filet de salive qui reliait encore vos deux bouches et qui te donnait envie de le prendre tout de suite, maintenant. En murmurant à perdre voix que bordel, bordel, tu l'aimais à mourir et que tu lui ferais l'amour tant de fois qu'à la fin, il aurait même plus la force de parler. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là ton obsession ce serait calmée – enfin, ça ne changeait rien au fait que tout fut parfait jusqu'à la rentrée. Ton Kanny entrait à l'université. T'étais fier de lui quelque part ; il ferait des trucs que toi t'avais jamais pensé ne serait-ce qu'à tenter et réussirait sa vie là où tu t'étais juste foiré comme une merde.

Mais c'était sans compter ses horaires, ses devoirs, sa fatigue. Octobre et novembre ? Tu l'avais presque pas vu, ton Kanny. Et ça t'avait rendu malade de chagrin, et ça t'avait creusé les joues un peu plus et ça t'avait fait te sentir débile parce que se faire du mal d'amour comme ça, y'avait pas plus con, pas plus idiot. Et toi, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais être abruti. Tu t'en voulais et t'en voulait à la Terre entière et t'en voulait à ton Kanny qui donnait pas de nouvelles et t'en voulait à ce banc d'exister et putain, putain, pourquoi c'était aussi douloureux qu'il soit là pas là ? Pourquoi ça te blessait autant ? Puis t'en voulais à ton cœur de battre plus vite en sa présence au final, et d'être emmouraché d'un gamin pareil qui de toute façon en avait rien à foutre de toi et t'en avais marre de penser « putain » à tout va. T'en avais marre de tout et que ton univers soit réduit à néant à cause de l'absence d'un Kankri au pull rouge vif et ça te manquait qu'il ne vrille plus tes yeux.

On était le six décembre et les flocons tombaient doucement sur la Terre. T'observais les petits tas immaculés qui se formaient ci et là et la nuit qui ne tarderait pas à tomber. T'avais plus d'espoir de voir ton Kankri et t'allais partir, les mains enfoncées dans, les poches de ta veste en cuir qui après t'avoir tenu trop chaud en été, te réchauffait pas des masses sous la neige. Il y trainait un paquet de cigarettes pas que tu fumes, t'étais déjà assez pourri comme ça, mais t'avais besoin d'un truc dans la bouche – aussi détournable – fin équivoque p't'être, t'étais pas sûr que « détournable » ça existe - que cette expression pouvait bien l'être. Mais alors que t'allais partir – l'obscurité commençait à tomber sur le petit monde et sans Kanny, t'avais aucune raison de rester plus longtemps. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'apparition de celui que t'attendait tant et c'était si soudain et si peu prévu et tellement tellement cliché que tu savais pas si tu voulais être heureux ou en colère, si tu voulais l'embrasser ou juste le frapper. Si tu voulais si ou si tu voulais ça. Ca s'était emmêlé dans ta tête.

« Cronus ? »

T'arrivais plus à pensé droit et t'avais mal et putain putain, mais tu pouvais pas pleurer. T'avais pas le droit. Alors t'essayas de sourire.

« Je suis désolé. »

Surtout ne pas se laisser aller et sourire et surtout, surtout, ne pas –

« Tu pleures ? »

T'avais voulu répondre que tout allait bien, qu'il avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter que non vraiment tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes et que le soleil brillait dans ton petit univers qui tournait autour d'un gamin au pull rouge et que ça va ça va non tu voulais lui assurer que c'était cool, relax, la vie est parfaite. Mais à la place de ça, tu lâchas un long sanglot et les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur tes joues s'étaient multipliées par treize ou quinze. Et en voyant ça, il te prit dans ses bras et te serra à plus pouvoir, aussi fort que ses maigres forces le lui permettaient. Et il s'excusa, aussi. Il s'excusa à plus pouvoir alors tu le serras encore et vous étiez finalement deux cons qui pleuraient ou s'excusaient et vous étiez bordel de ridicule. Mais il n'y avait que les flocons pour témoins de votre imbécilité et tu doutais qu'ils puissent confier leur secret à quiconque. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que le monde en avait alors à foutre, de vous ? Vous étiez que deux gouttes perdues dans l'océan, deux grains de sable qui avaient eu l'idée de se rencontrer ; alors tu l'embrassas. Tu l'embrassas à plus pouvoir parce que putain, putain, qu'est-ce que ça avait pu te manquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu te manquer, lui tout entier ; son corps contre le tien, ses lèvres, son putain de pull rouge, sa voix, tout lui, simplement. Et tu te demandais comment t'avais tenu deux mois sans lui. Et tu te demandais comment tu pourrais tenir toute une vie s'il venait à partir. Et tu te sentis con parce qu'il y a pas plus ridicule que de mourir par amour mais t'étais près à tout pour ton Kanny, quitte à vendre ton âme au Diable au besoin. Parce qu'il était tout ce que tu avais besoin. Et que depuis que tu le connaissais, t'avais une impression qui t'avait fait défaut trop d'années ; t'avais le sentiment de vivre pour de vrai.

Ce soir-là, tu le ramenas chez toi sans même te préoccuper de l'état de ta vieille baraque et sur le matelas en piteux état, tu lui fis l'amour. Passionnément, violemment, le paradis de l'Enfer ou bien l'inverse, t'en savais rien et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et ce soir-là, tu lui murmuras, dans le feu de l'action, à quel point tu l'aimais. Peut-être que ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, peut-être que ça avait été un cri peut-être que ça avait été si ou ça, t'en avais même pas le souvenir, parce que de toute façon la manière dont tu avais annoncé ça c'était pas le plus important. Et, alors que tu serrais ton Kanny contre toi et que tu allais pour t'endormir, il te berça des mots « Moi aussi. »

Et diantre, t'avais rien pris ce soir-là. Parce que dans ton ivresse, t'en ressentais pas le besoin. Oh, ce bougre s'est fait sentir plus tard et ça te tiraillait de partout et ça te faisait mal et finalement, tandis que Kankri rêvait paisiblement à tes côtés, t'as recommencé. Oh, une des plus petites doses que tu pouvais et t'avais honte de faire ça à côté de lui. T'avais pensé à te désintoxiquer mais t'avais pas la motivation et de toute façon, dans les centres, on te prive d'une addiction pour t'en coller une autre dans les pattes. T'étais plutôt foutu en somme mais tu voulais pas le montrer ou l'avouer à ton Kanny et puis tu te disais que le pouvoir de l'amour t'aiderait peut-être. Mais sur le coup t'étais motivé. Pour lui, pour celui que t'aimais au-delà de mots qui de toute façon n'auraient jamais été suffisants pour exprimer tout ce que t'avais au fond du cœur pour lui, jusqu'au fond de ton âme – et quitte à choisir entre l'humanité et lui, tu savais d'avance vers qui ton choix se porterait. Ca te rappelait tes cours de français de collège et tu crois que ta prof parlait du mot plénitude. C'était pas du bonheur, c'était bien pire, c'était bien plus grand. Tu croyais que t'étais dans un moment de plénitude intense et que rien n'aurait pu te briser cette magie retrouvée. Kankri te donnait envie d'y croire et c'était tellement cliché que c'en était désespérant. Et même la drogue qui courait dans tes veines entachait pas tant que ça un tableau presqu'idyllique. C'était pas du bonheur, c'était pire.

Et tu comprenais sans oser regarder la réalité en face que plus haute pouvait être la montée plus dure serait la chute.

T'avais pensé avoir vécu les plus beaux moments de ta vie pendant l'été. T'avais pensé que rien pourrait jamais arriver au-dessus de ça. T'avais pensé que rien ne pourrait jamais être plus parfait, plus n'importe quel adjectif existant et que tu pourrais jamais être plus heureux. Mais t'étais tellement étonné d'avoir eu tort sur ce point-là. T'étais tellement étonné et ça ne te rendait que plus content encore. Oh, tu devais avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin, quand tu souriais comme un imbécile dans la rue à l'idée de voir ton Kankri. Tu devais même faire peur à certains passants, mais t'en avais putain de rien à foutre. Parce que bordel, bordel, y'avait pas de mots assez forts pour pouvoir exprimer tous les sentiments qui s'enchevêtraient en toi à une vitesse ahurissante, de l'insouciance des instants passés avec lui de l'impatience à l'idée de le revoir. T'avais eu l'air d'être une petite pucelle qui vivait sa première histoire d'amour, et à bien y penser, c'était le cas. Enfin, t'avais eu ta première fois y'a belle lurette, mais c'était la première fois que tu t'accrochais autant à quelqu'un et quelque part, tu savais que c'était pas bon signe. Parce que t'étais pas de ces gens qui peuvent avoir une histoire qui finit bien et tu te disais que tu voulais pas mêler Kanny à tout ça. Tu voulais pas qu'il finisse triste et blessé à tes côtés, tu voulais le voir sourire indéfiniment. Tu voulais qu'il soit heureux autant que tu pouvais l'être.

Bref, le mois décembre a été définitivement le souvenir inoubliable de ton existence. Et tu ne pourras jamais expliquer avec des mots comme c'était beau, comme tout était parfait. Comme la plénitude c'était de la merde à côté et que Dieu et son jardin d'Eden pouvaient aller se faire foutre parce qu'ils arrivaient même pas à la cheville de ces instants passés avec celui que t'aimais peut-être un peu trop pour ton propre bien, peut-être un peu trop pour son propre bien. Janvier était arrivé, et avec lui, l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle à ses côtés. L'espoir de réussir à te guérir de ton addiction, l'espoir de te remettre sur pied pour lui. T'y croyais, au pouvoir des mélodrames sirupeux et t'avais encore plus envie d'espérer maintenant. T'avais encore plus envie que maintenant qu'il était dans ta vie, tout irait mieux. Rien à branler que ce soit cliché ou dégoulinant de guimauve, si le gens étaient pas contents, ils avaient qu'à aller se faire foutre.

Cependant, les jours de ce premier mois s'écoulaient et insinuaient en toi ce doute. Ce fils de pute, pour être vulgaire, qui s'amusaient à hanter des nuits. Alors pour l'oublier, t'augmentais les doses. Alors t'allais contre ta bonne résolution d'une part et d'une autre, la chute était encore plus lourde quand tu redescendais sur terre. Et le doute revenait te pourrir.

Et si jamais Kanny t'aimait pas autant que tu l'aimais ? Et s'il finissait par te trouver chiant ? Et s'il décidait de partir, toi, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais y faire ? Est-ce que tu le retiendrais ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, hein, toi, petit Cronus, soumis, la vie abandonnée entre les mains d'un gamin qui ne s'en rendait peut-être même pas compte. T'étais ridicule, t'étais stupide. Et tu te serais bien tué juste à voir à quel point tu pouvais être pathétique. Putain, c'était pire qu'en règle générale, qu'on te fusille, là ! Tu t'agaçais. Tu t'énervais. C'était plus contre toi que contre le monde mais Kanny devait bien le sentir. Tu savais qu'il s'en rendait compte et qu'il savait pas quoi faire et ça t'emmerdais sincèrement de le mettre dans un merdier pareil. Mais tu pouvais pas à te résoudre à rompre. Ca, t'en était clairement pas capable. Tu pouvais pas. Ca te ferait trop de mal et maintenant que t'avais réussi à l'avoir lui, t'étais pas près de le laisser filer aussi bêtement. Enfin, ça c'est ce que tu pensais. Et quand tu te prévoyais un avenir heureux, généralement, y'avait toujours un truc qui te niquait tous tes espoirs et qui généralement s'amusait à détruire le peu que t'avais réussi à construire dans ta vie.

C'était au mois de février. Tu pensais que tout irait et en plus, c'était bientôt ton anniversaire. La veille, même. T'avais jamais aimé cette date qui était d'une ironie tellement mordante que t'en aurais presque ri. Tu détestais encore plus cette date parce que tu y étais né et que tu te supportais pas, peut-être parce que tu étais un connard pathétique qui aurait dû être mort né pour pas faire chier le monde – ou juste Kankri, mais Kankri résumait bien l'Univers entier à vrai dire – de son existence. Mais encore un truc où tu t'étais foiré, comme tout le reste. A bien y penser, t'avais fait que te foirer depuis ta naissance. T'étais un raté, quoi. T'étais rien de plus qu'un looser qui avait eu la chance de rencontrer sur le chemin de sa vie d'échecs une gueule d'ange au pull rouge vif qui t'avait fait espérer que t'avais une raison d'être sur Terre.

Pour ajouter un peu plus d'ironie mordante et de souffrance à cette journée, veille de ton anniversaire, il pleuvait. C'était même plus des petites gouttelettes qui pouvaient se confondre avec des larmes, c'était la pluie mordante qui s'écrase avec violence sur le monde, qui se fracasse à plus pouvoir et rend mélancolique le plus optimiste de tous. Tu portais ton éternelle veste en cuir parce que c'était ta préférée et aussi parce que c'était ta seule et que tu t'en occupais comme si c'était la prunelle de tes yeux. Quand on a pas d'amis, quand on a plus de famille, quand on a rien eu pendant des années avant de tomber sur un Kanny, on s'attache à des choses apparemment sans importance. Ce truc à la con, c'était la seule amie que t'aies jamais eu – c'était au lycée, il te semble, avant que tu foires ton examen final et que tu quittes l'école pour toujours – qui te l'avait offert. Damara. Plus de ce monde. Un accident de voiture qui l'avait achevée. Une histoire à la con. T'avais pas pleuré, à peine eu le cœur serré. Et il avait plu ce jour-là aussi et tu savais pas comment tu devais te sentir. Si tu devais chialer ou rire ou te rappeler les bons moments ou quoique ce soit ; fin de toute façon, y'avait pas vraiment eu de trucs dont tu t'étais rappelé, rien de marquant. Si ce n'est cette veste que t'avais toujours porté depuis. Détail sans importance parmi tant d'autres et ça changeait rien au fait qu'il pleuvait et que c'était chiant. Bon, en fait, tu trouvais pas ça si chiant que ça parce que t'adorais l'eau et t'adorais marcher sous la pluie, quand bien même ça niquait ta coupe de cheveux. Et tes cheveux, c'était la seule chose à laquelle tu faisais un minimum attention. Le reste, t'en avais trop rien à foutre, à vrai dire. Enfin, quand ça te concernait, bien sûr. Bref, pour faire court, t'aimais la pluie et tout ça et l'eau et les douches qui te brûlaient la peau et te laissait des traces rouges sur tout le corps. C'était le seul moment où t'étais pas occupé à te détester ou à penser. Oh, et quand tu venais de prendre ta dose, aussi. Ca te calmait radicalement. Mais t'avais fait des efforts monumentaux depuis le début du mois et tu avais passé deux jours entières sans rien prendre. La suite avait été un peu plus dure, mais t'y croyais. Non, franchement, t'y croyais. Et là, t'attendais Kankri en pensant un peu trop. Ca, c'était chiant, par contre.

C'était chiant, de penser à plus finir. Enfin bref, tu préféras pas réfléchir à ça parce que ton amour à pull rouge avançait. Il avait pas dû prévoir l'intempérie, et le vif de la laine s'était changé en quelque chose de plus foncé, comme une fleur en train de faner. C'était joli comme comparaison, que tu t'étais dit. C'était vraiment joli mais t'espérais de tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme qu'elle ne soit pas vraie. Tu t'étais approché de lui et t'avais évité de lui sauter dessus parce qu'il aimait pas ça et que visiblement, ça allait pas. Tu mordis ta lèvre inférieure et, inquiet, t'allas pour le prendre dans tes bras. Sauf qu'il te repoussa. Et c'était la première fois que ça arrivait et ça te faisait peur et ton cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, à te faire putain de mal et bordel, bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Tu dis rien pendant de longues minutes et c'était pas lui qui était prêt à briser le silence. T'aurais voulu le serrer contre toi et lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il avait à s'inquiéter de rien et que même si c'était stupide, toi, tu l'aimerais pour toujours et à jamais. Même si c'était sans doute dérisoire.

Finalement, tes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour lâcher un faible « Kanny ? » auquel il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il redressa à peine la tête pour te regarder un instant dans les yeux ; il détourna les siens, il savait pas où les poser. Et toi t'avais peur. Tu savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qui n'allait pas. Et t'avais peur, putain, que tu crevais de peur. Diantre, et si maintenant, il voulait te quitter ? S'il s'était rendu compte que tout ceci était une erreur ? Et s'il partait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être avec une fille, parce que peut-être que malgré tous ses cris et son plaisir quand vous faisiez l'amour – était-ce de l'amour de son côté, au final ? – c'était un hétéro pur et dur qui préférait les jolies femmes aux hommes. A toi, tout simplement. Et tu savais pas, et son putain de silence t'aidait pas et putain t'en aurais crevé de souffrance à t'imaginer des scénarios. Enfin, il avait ouvert la bouche et ce qu'il avait dit t'avait fait le même effet en pire parce que tu devais accepter que c'était la réalité. Parce que ce n'était pas que le fruit de ton imagination débridée, c'était ce que tu ne pouvais éviter, par aucun moyen. C'était ce qui te détruisait le cœur. C'était ton Kanny. C'était Kanny. C'était Kankri qui partait et tu ne pouvais pas le retenir.

« Je suis désolé, Cronus. »

Ca avait commencé comme ça et ça c'était fini comme ça, son discours. Tu le répétais en boucle dans ta tête.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer cette relation. »

C'était dur à attendre et tu avais envie de te boucher les oreilles comme un gamin et de taper du pied et de pleurer et – est-ce que c'était des larmes qui brillaient au coin de ses yeux ou est-ce que c'était la pluie qui mouillait son regard ?

« Merci pour tout. »

C'était con. Merci pour quoi ? Ca aurait pas dû être lui qui te remerciait comme ça. Ca aurait dû être toi, mais t'arrivais pas à dire quoique ce soit parce que t'avais l'impression que ce qui te servait à vivre, organe stupide au fond de ta cage thoracique, allait se retrouver au sol, régurgité par tes soins – en même temps … qui aurait pu le faire à ta place ? – si t'osais ne serait-ce que parler.

« Je suis désolé, Cronus. Tellement. »

Pour tenter de te consoler sans avoir que tu avais plus mal qu'autre chose, il avait posé ses lèvres à la commissure des tiennes et ça t'avait crevé. Littéralement. Parce que tout avait commencé par un baiser que t'avais osé lui donner. Et maintenant, il partait comme ça. Ton Kanny partait et malgré ta tristesse et ta peine et ce vide qui grandissait en toi tu pouvais rien y faire. T'avais mal et tu pouvais rien faire que de le regarder t'observer un moment avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et ne parte pour ne plus revenir. Parce que tu pouvais rien faire mais que t'avais mal, putain, t'avais mal à plus pouvoir et c'était le contraste parfait du bonheur qui te semblait loin maintenant, tellement fort que tu pouvais pas l'expliquer. Et tu voulais lui hurler qu'il avait pas le droit, qu'il pouvait pas te laisser comme ça, sans raison et juste s'excuser et t'embrasser à cette putain de commissure de lèvres et se casser et finalement, ta première phrase fut la suivante :

« Demain, c'est mon anniversaire. »

C'est ce qu'il avait dit cette fois là. Et tu reprenais ses mots et tu te rendais compte que tu chialais – à moins que ce soit la pluie qui rendait ça encore plus cliché. Et tu t'en assit à même le sol et finalement t'as pleuré pour de vrai.

C'était pas des larmes discrètes qui coulaient sur tes joues et qui se voyaient à peine à cause de la pluie non, ça, c'était les grosses larmes et tes sanglots qui résonnaient et s'écrasaient sur les parois de ton monde qui était en train de s'effondrer, dont il ne resta bientôt que des ruines. Et tu pleurais, et tu pleurais à plus pouvoir et tu avais même plus la force de te dire que c'était con de chialer pour une histoire d'amour, t'avais plus la force de rien si ce n'est de pleurer et finalement d'hurler à plus voix, hurler à plus pouvoir, hurler le cœur battant et du désespoir à crever. Et tes sanglots éraillés ta voix et PUTAIN, PUTAIN ! Comment c'était possible d'avoir autant putain de mal ?! Comment c'était possible, bordel ?!

Puis tu t'es arrêté.

Aussi soudainement que la pluie. Et tu n'avais plus le courage d'être vide, tu étais tout juste rien, en rentrant chez toi.

Tu as fixé les murs.  
Le plafond.  
Le sol.  
Ce monde soudainement dur et froid.  
La paume de ta main,  
un doigt abandonné sur tes lèvres  
tu as voulu t'effondrer  
ton regard s'est abandonné ci et là  
tu ne savais pas quoi faire.  
Alors tu as rendu l'état de ta conscience réalité. L'état de ton corps pareil à celui de ton âme.

Et t'es mort. T'es mort stupidement, à bien y penser. Oh, pas tout de suite – fallait que tu trouves le courage de te redresser et d'utiliser tout ce qui te restait. Overdose. L'overdose d'un drogué parmi d'autre. Rien de bien terrible. Tu voulais oublier. C'était stupide de mourir par amour. Et t'étais mort. Tu savais pas si ton Kanny avait été au courant. Tu savais rien. T'étais juste mort. Et c'était con, la mort – d'ailleurs, on avait retrouvé ton cadavre que grâce à l'odeur. C'était dégueulasse de voir dans l'état dans lequel t'étais. Mais tu en avais plus rien à foutre. Et tu te disais que ton Kanny serait heureux, sans toi. Que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, de toute façon – ça serait arrivé, tôt ou tard. Et le suicide quand on est amoureux c'est trop con. Mais le truc, c'est que tu l'aimais pas. C'était plus compliqué que ça. Il t'avait sauvé la vie avant de partir. Tu l'aimais pas. C'était bien plus que ça. C'était bien plus grand, bien plus vaste, bien plus inexplicable, bien plus incompréhensible – au-delà d'un concept d'âme sœur ou d'une putain d'conneries du genre. Nan, toi tu l'aimais avec tes mots, avec ton cœur, avec ta façon d'être qui allait de toute façon toujours trop dans les extrêmes. Et qui regretterait ta vie ? Ton gamin au pull rouge ? Ca, t'en savais rien. T'étais mort, c'était tout. L'histoire se terminait là. T'étais mort. C'était cliché, c'était stupide, c'était ton Kanny et c'était toi et c'était un banc. Et tu croyais qu'avant d'passer l'arme à gauche, t'y avais pensé, à ce banc. Parce qu'il était l'origine de tout, au final, quand t'y pensais. Juste un foutu banc de rien du tout. Un peu de bois usé, mal peint en plus, tagué de partout, moche à bien y penser. Puis, tu croyais que t'avais songé à une question qui te taraudait depuis des lustres mais à laquelle t'avais jamais eu de réponse. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Peut-être parce que toute cette histoire n'avait finalement pas le moindre putain de sens. Parce que ci, parce que ça. Mais tu t'étais demandé, quand même…

Pourquoi un banc ?


End file.
